


Sin Seeps In

by mothmansantennae



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And violence, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blood Kink, Celestial Dialouge, Celestial Language, Combat, Demon quirks, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gabriel has a Uniform Kink, Historical Characters - Freeform, Historical Weapons, Ik who would have guessed, Ineffable Bureaucracy, I’ll add tags as I go, Mention of WWI, Nazis Are Shit We Been Knew, Other, Passing as Human, Pre-Apocalypse, Secret Lovers, Starcrossed Lovers, Swordfighting, Temptations, There's Nazis, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub, Translated Dialogue, WWII, Wing Kink, World War II, enemies to friends (?), except without the friends, german dialogue, knowing me at least, sinning angel, smut in some chapters, there will probably be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmansantennae/pseuds/mothmansantennae
Summary: ”I expected nothing of you, I really did,” Gabriel murmured, wiping blood from his cheek.“And you saw how well that worked out,” His lover buzzed, a wicked grin on their blood soaked lips.The Champion of Heaven is sent to fight the Prince of Hell. He finds himself crawling back for more, and more. At what point does fighting for honor become addiction?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 87





	1. First Blood

“You’re going to fight them,” Michael had announced. It wasn’t a request, it was an order. The war wasn’t for a long time. When he had requested a reason, she had simply said, ‘research.’

Rain pattered down around them, wetting the battlefield. An angel and a demon stood fifty feet apart, their respective officers behind them. The champion of heaven, the assassin of hell. 

“_This_ is what I’m up against?” Gabriel was laughing. If he hadn’t been safely contained into armor, he’d double over with it. Really, the first time he was to meet the Prince of Hell? He should have been terrified. They were tiny. No armor—just the clothing of a noble, notably all in black. Just two curved blades in their hands. “Hell could do no better?”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

The prince smiled. They adored being underestimated, they adored the pure shock on their opponent's face when they realized that they were not a force to be reckoned with. They said nothing. Beelzebub had heard many stories about Heaven’s Champion, and from what they knew, this would be an easy fight. He was narcissistic and hotheaded, a perfect breeding ground for wrath. Wrath that fueled them into a fighting machine. 

They were poised carefully, one foot behind the other, up on their toes. The rain matted the black curls of their hair to their face, cemented their short cloak to their arms. They stayed silent until Michael called start. 

Gabriel made the first move, throwing an overhand cut. Beelzebub parried quickly, reflexively, leaping out of the way. He cut from the other side, and again, they dodged. They danced like this for some time, the prince leaping circles around the angel. His anger was building. It was tangible now, Beelzebub could _taste_ it. __

_ _It was only now, now that he was enraged, that they fought back. Gabriel’s throws were sloppy, angry and tired. Beelzebub was precise, slicing notches into his armor, barely missing his shoulder with a straight cut. Their eyes had faded from blue to blood red. Their advances never became any lazier, any less accurate, just quicker, more driven. _ _

_ _They got his sword out of his hand. Then came his shield. It was all Gabriel could do to dodge. But he was meant for offensive combat. They caught his side with the blunt edge of the hooked blade, forcing him to the ground. Within a blink of his eye, they were sitting on his chest, the tip of their blade dimpling into the skin of his neck. _ _

_ _They spoke now, for the first time. “Shall I let you live?” They wondered. Their words were quiet, simple. But there was something in their voice, something that made him writhe and shiver. “Or do I end you, right here? Oh, it would be lovely to see the look on Michael’zz face when I do..” the pressure in his neck increased, and a single drop of crimson spilled from beneath their blade. _ _

_ _“I yield!” He gasped, shutting his eyes tightly. His entire body was shaking. Exhaustion, shame, and terror painted his features. _ _

_ _“I’m not so merciful,” they giggled, his body racking with the sound. It made his head ache. “Beg, champion.”_ _

_ _He was going to beg. Beg, to a demon, to have his life spared. This was solely for their entertainment, he knew. If they wanted him dead, they would have killed him already. “Please…” his voice was weak, defeated. “Please. I yield. Let me go.”_ _

_ _They gazed at him for a moment more before retracting their weapon. They didn’t leave his chest, but the demons began cheering when the weapons disappeared into dust. The angels were silent. He could feel it. He could feel the disappointment radiating off of them. _ _

_ _“I implore you, archangel, never to underestimate me again…” they whispered, leaning down to meet his eyes. They dragged their tongue along the cut on his cheek, savoring the taste of his blood. He felt an odd jump in his chest at the feeling of their warm tongue against his cheek. “Delicious…”_ _

_ _They stood up in one fluid motion, stepping to pick up his long abandoned sword. It was heavy, well balanced, cast in gold. They’d take it as a trophy. Gabriel knew in that moment, he would never live this down, and he knew right then, that heaven was at the disadvantage. Demons played dirty, and with tactics they didn’t understand. It wasn’t defined. Everything in heaven was defined, though, easy to memorize. _ _

_ _He sat up weakly, watching as they walked away, dragging his sword behind them. They were so small, and yet, so strong. An endless pool of stamina, seeming to see Gabriel’s attacks a second before he threw them. He knew he shouldn’t respect a demon. And yet here he was, in awe of their skill. It pushed him to train, harder, longer, daily. _ _

_ _The next fight was in Gallipoli. An abandoned war ground, littered with corpses. It was just them this time, no one else to witness the fight._ _

_ _“What a masochist,” they mocked as they circled around him, those same curved blades in their small hands. “What, will you actually try this time?”_ _

_ _There was no start gun now. Just a snap in Gabriel’s temper. He whipped around, the blade of his spear aiming for their neck. They caught it, their hand wrapped around the handle. They laughed quietly, jumping back out of his reach. _ _

_ _They did the same dance. Beelzebub never tired. When they started fighting back, though, Gabriel was ready. He matched their attempts. He threw just as much as he blocked, dodged just as much as he cut. _ _

_ _“I’m impressed,” they panted, attempting to hook his neck with their blade. _ _

_ _“I’ve been training,” he growled. “I’ll beat you. I’ll win.”_ _

_ _“Of course,” they hummed, genuinely amused. They allowed a few scratches to their skin, thriving off of the pain. They were pressed up against a tree, the spear to their throat. They had calculated this meticulously. And they had calculated the speech Gabriel would give. As he babbled on about how he was obviously the better fighter, how good would always triumph over evil, there was a click._ _

_ _The cock of a gun. _ _

_ _With it’s barrel pointed at Gabriel’s throat. _ _

_ _“You’re cute, really,” they cooed, as he began to retreat. Their gun stayed against his neck. “You really need to keep up with the timezzz, dear angel,” they hummed, moving to trip him over a fallen soldier. Again, they were on his chest, a weapon to his neck. _ _

_ _There was that same strange feeling in his chest. What he had felt when they tasted his blood. _Delicious,_ they had called it. ___ _

_ _ _ _“There were no clear stakezz this time, birdbrain. I could do whatever I pleazze with you… I could drag you back to hell~” they could feel his heart pump faster. “And you would like that, wouldn’t you?” He was silent. “There wazzz no need to challenge me again. Is it, maybe, you enjoy fighting with me? Do you enjoy the taste of defeat when we get here?” They purred. “Your rage is deliciouzzz, but there’z something else fueling you, isn’t there?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Honor,” he spat, trying to push Beelzebub off in vain. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“No, no, not that,” they tsked. “Something more befitting of my nature… something sinful…” they pulled back their gun, but didn’t move. “But I’ll let you figure that one out on your own.” They caressed his cheek, feeling his heart speed up yet again. They gave him a wicked grin. “You should keep in better touch, Angel,” they hummed, pushing themselves to stand. “You’re fun to fight. I love that look on your face when you’ve realized you’ve lost…” they chuckled quietly. “Until next time,” they hummed, quickly being swallowed into the ground, the screams of the damned pulling them back to hell. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel panted heavily, slowly sitting up. He gripped his chest, his unnecessary heart beating at an unhealthy rate. He reasoned to himself, it had to have been some enchantment. They had done something to him, he was sure of it. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Indeed, they had done something to him. But, ‘make me get a crush on them over the course of two battles where neither of use have said more than a hundred words’ was not a possibility his mind wanted to consider. He didn’t even know what that meant. And so, he dragged himself back to heaven, consumed by that same shame he had felt before. Shame, carried with Beelzebub’s words still buzzing about in his head. _ _ _ _

_I could drag you back you back to hell, and you’d like that, wouldn’t you? _

_ _ _ _ _ _That certainly planted curiosity in his head. And curiosity, in angels, was dangerous. They weren’t programmed to be curious. Curiosity forced them to fall. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He was in danger. For more than just a few cuts and bruises. He was in danger of his mind. He was in danger of untangling the prince’s words, he was in danger of trying to figure out that funny feeling in his chest. _ _ _ _ _ _

_Delicious. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel didn’t know how emotions worked. That was why he was so mean. He didn’t understand what they were, or that they could be hurt. But feelings were seeping into him, and he hated it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You should keep in better touch, Angel. You’re fun to fight. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Maybe he would._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Double Kill

“Why don’t you use a regular sword this time, hm?” Gabriel asked, tapping his foot gently. Those hooked blades were an advantage, they had to be.

“Ah?” Beelzebub chuckled, tilting their head. “You don’t like thezze?” they cooed, spinning a blade in their hand. “Or, are you jealous that you have to learn something new every time I win?” they teased, getting on their toes. Gabriel stayed silent, cocking a brow. He wouldn’t give into their taunting, not this time. They huffed, their blades disappearing into smoke. It was replaced with a rapier, the blade red-hot.

Maybe he would regret that. Burns weren’t all that fun. He took a few steps back, watching as they whipped the blade to their side. How were they so graceful? The sword was more than half their height, and yet, they moved so fluidly. He took a defensive position, anticipating for them to strike first.

They merely watched, an amused smile on their face. Hadn’t he figured out how they fought yet? Or was he that stupid? They had memorized his patterns already, they knew when and where he would strike, how he would dodge. Sure, it would be harder with just one weapon, but they could easily cook him alive with all the metal he was wearing.

He got the hint eventually, charging towards the prince. They chuckled quietly, jumping out of the way of his throw. He was already steaming, enraged. And that other thing. They could feel it, just not able to put their finger on it. They swiped from the left, their sword colliding with the angel’s back. The heat of the rapier intensified as they pulsed fire through it. Not hellfire, they weren’t about to kill their plaything. Gabriel yelped, jumping away as his armor heated up, much too fast for regular earth physics.

They giggled happily, the buzzing in the back of their throat growing louder. “Why did you want me to use this old thing, anywayzz?” they hummed. “It isn’t nearly azzz fun…” they grinned, taking six steps back from Gabriel. He grit his teeth, whipping around to face him. 

“You cheat,” he growled, shaking off the pain of the burn. 

“I’m a demon,” they chuckled, tilting their head. “What did you expect, dear angel?” They asked innocently, tossing their sword between their hands. “Tell me, what prompted the invite?” They asked, taking a stab at his side. The tip of their rapier scratched his armor, creating an appalling screech. 

“Mm, it’s too bad I won’t see you bleed, not with something like this…”

_Delicious.___

_ _They sparred for hours. Admittedly, Beelzebub wasn’t as good with a sword. The fight stretched on for quite some time. Their exposed skin was scraped and cut up, the wounds leaking ichor. Gabriel thought he was winning. _ _

_ _But he tired. He could barely hold up his sword, let alone aim and strike properly. They eventually pushed him to the ground, pressing their boot to his chest. He was pinned to the ground. Their foot was pressing the air right out of his lungs. “Do you yield?” They asked, clicking their tongue in disappointment. “It’zzz rude not to answer, angel.” More silence. _ _

_ _It was only when he realized he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, that he spoke. “I surrender,” he gasped, gulping in air when they let up on his chest. _ _

_ _“Oh, how pathetic,” they cooed, circling around the angel. “You know, you’ll never beat me, angel. The harder you try, the better I get.” He sat up, groaning and holding his chest. _ _

_ _“What is that supposed to mean?” He muttered. _ _

_ _They leaned down, placing a slender hand on his shoulder. “That’zzz for you to find out, champion. It’zz funny that you haven’t figured it out, yet. It’zz quite obvious..” they cooed in his ear. They tapped their fingers, one by one, their claws ringing as they hit his armor._ _

_ _All Gabriel could manage to ask, was, “Why haven’t you killed me? Discorporate, at least? You’ve let me go every single time.”_ _

_ _“Oh, would you like that?” They teased, tapping their foot. “You’re my plaything, angel. Why would I destroy my toys?”_ _

_ _He notably shivered at their words, bringing a delighted smile to their face. “You try so hard,” they murmured, placing their other hand on his opposite shoulder. “You’re so desperate to win. So desperate to fight, it’zz not honor that’zzz pushing you anymore. It’zz pride. It’zz envy. It’zz wrath, it’zz...” they paused, closing their eyes. “Lust?” They chuckled darkly. _ _

_ _“Just fighting like this is indulging in sin, doll. Do you realizzze that? You’re inviting it in… you’re embracing it,” they purred. “You wouldn’t make a bad demon, you know. I don’t suppozzze you’ll ever fall, though,” they sighed. They walked around to face him. They took a finger to his chin, helping him to look up at them. “You’re too pure… I smell sin on you, sure… but it’s muddled.” They chuckled quietly. “You’re a perfect breeding ground for sin… wonder what I could do with you.”_ _

_ _Gabriel grit his teeth, glancing away. “You speak lies,” he whispered._ _

_ _“I don’t, my dear. I taste sin, and it’s delicious…” they purred, running their thumb over the site of an old cut, long miracled away to perfect skin. They frowned some, pulling their claw against his cheekbone. He cried out, trying to pull back. They kept him close, giggling quietly. They, again, brought their tongue to his wound, lapping at the blood. He could hear it sizzling on their tongue, burning away at their infernal flesh. _ _

_ _“You’re disgusting,” he whispered, yanking his head back. The pain was unpleasant, sure. But the action… the feeling of their tongue on his skin… it wasn’t terrible. _ _

_ _“Oh, I know. You should see me in Hell, darling, it getzz much worse..” they buzzed, tilting their head. “Maybe I should really take you this time. Could you do anything to stop it? Have any holy water on hand?”_ _

_ _“Get off of me,” he growled, pushing them away. They took delight when they fell back, landing flat on their back. Blood leaked from the back of their head where the impact had been. _ _

_ _“I love that you think injuring me does anything,” they cackled, pushing themselves to sit. “If anything, it just makes this more fun,” they purred, reaching back to touch their head. “Blood is such a fun substance, isn’t it? In humans, you can smell the iron. The darker the blood, the richer,” they mused. _ _

_ _“What do you have with blood? Licking my wounds, now this?” He asked._ _

_ _“It’s delicious,” they chuckled, holding out their hand. It was dripping black from their own blood. “Try, it’s lovely,” they giggled, moving to lean forward to hold their fingers to his lips. He stared for a bit, leading them to press them to his mouth. He felt their claws slip between his lips, tasting the blood on their fingers. He pushed them away quickly, gagging from the bitter taste in his mouth. He had tasted his own blood before. Angelic blood was sweet, or what he understood to be sweet, but this… this was sour. It tasted rotted. _ _

_ _He supposed it matched them quite well. _ _

_ _They giggled some, wiping their hand on their trousers. “You’re cute. Stupid… bulky… but cute,” they hummed, moving to stand. “Lighten up, dear… you could stand a little more sin in your life.”_ _


	3. War to Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’ve been avoiding writing about Beelzebub while sewing their coat because this costume makes me despise them. But here we are. And update, I fucked up one of the pockets so they only get one pocket, exec decision

Seeing Beelzebub outside of a battlefield was odd. Unnatural. Typically, they fought in sleek, tight fitting clothes for ease of movement, but now, they were wearing a full suit, adorned with war memorabilia. Certainly, befitting of their title as prince. They held themselves differently as well, as Gabriel noticed. Their shoulders slouched forward, and it seemed that they weren’t physically capable of sitting in a chair properly. 

And… they treated _him_ differently. With a cold, unnerving distaste, refusing even a handshake to him, even in a professional business meeting. They wouldn’t even keep eye contact with him for more than a few seconds. Instead of the teasing dominance he knew them to exude, they were just hostile. He noted they had a short temper, which he wouldn’t expect with how patiently they fought. They were prone to outbursts, and yelled a lot.__

_ _This was more of the personality he expected when he imagined ‘Beelzebub, The Prince of Hell, Lord of the Flies, Second Hand to Satan, Lord of the High House, Plague to Man.’ Not the sly, humorous, teasing persona he knew. _ _

_ _The flies weren’t something he had expected, either. They were a constant noise, an annoying buzz that he recognized from their laugh. They were easy to ignore, though. _ _

_ _What wasn’t easy to ignore, is when they point blank, slapped Michael across the face. What’s worse, the Angel didn’t seem surprised, producing a handkerchief and wiping where they had touched. It seemed this was a common exchange. For a moment, he was grateful he had never attended these meetings before. Michael sighed, straightening up. _ _

_ _“I implore you to think of the long-term consequences of another epidemic,” Michael sighed. “Humans are in a very delicate recovery period, after all.”_ _

_ _“That’zzz the point!” Beelzebub spat. “Long-term izz all we think about, becauzzze unlike _you_, Hell has to deal with the repercussionzz of our actionzzz. We don’t get a nice little pardon from God.” They were fuming, pacing with their hands behind their back. “Remember that we have to take advantage of delicacy, Mike. _We_ can’t manipulate reality to favor us.”_____ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Don’t call me that,” Michael sighed. “I’m going to ignore all of what you just said.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Becauzze you can afford to do that,” they retorted coldly. “Can’t you take advantage of sickness, anywayzz?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Well, yes. But—“_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“No but. I’ll be releasing the virus in America in a fortnight.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. “You’re impossible.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Thankzz. Don’t forget how much my stubbornness helped heaven before you were a bunch of corrupt asshats.” They sighed, standing up straight and dusting themselves off. “Izz that all you feathery fuckzzz need?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Yes,” she rolled her eyes, collecting her files. “Until next time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“It will be too soon,” they hissed. All the angels took their leave, though Gabriel stayed behind. They could feel him staring at their back. “What?!” They snapped, whipping around. He flinched some. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Why are you acting like this?” He asked softly. “Normally you’re—“_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“_This_ izz ‘normally.’ Fighting izz fun and games. This is dealing with a bunch of privileged, obliviouzzz, ignorant assholes.”___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Please don’t use those sorts of words.” He hesitantly placed a hand on their shoulder, fully expecting to get a slap in the face for the attempted contact. They merely sighed, rubbing their face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Michael never liked me, even before I fell. She’zzz impossible.” There was still a level of malice in their voice, though it was more somber. “Heaven is impossible, and hell is even moreso.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“What does hell do? Aren’t they all… scared?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“They are when they’re caught. Otherwizzze, they all break the rules. Dagon put up a ‘do not lick the walls’ sign as a joke, and now they _all_ lick the fucking wallzzz! No reason! They just want to break the rules! And it’zzzz fucking disgusting! And doezzzz anyone go and clean it up?” Their buzzing became longer, more pronounced as they ranted, their face red. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You need to take a break,” he laughed awkwardly. He could practically feel the stress emanating off of them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I can’t! Do you think Satan actually does anything?! He doezzzzn’t! He’zzzz a figurehead! I do all the heavy lifting!” They plopped down in a chair, groaning loudly. “I fucking hate my job.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No need for that kind of language,” he sighed. “Could you not appoint—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“When I told you fighting is my only fun, I wazzzzn’t kidding,” they sighed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Then, let’s go. I’m not doing anything, and you can pass it off as inconveniencing an angel.” They looked up, cocking a brow. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Since when do you care about the wellbeing of hell?” They snapped, pulling away from him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well, we need to upkeep both areas of human intervention.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Apparently not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He sat down across from them. “Beelzebub, I don’t like seeing you so upset.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Then maybe you shouldn’t come to the meetings.” They stood up, taking a few steps away to disappear into the ground. Gabriel sighed heavily, walking out of the meeting hall to where the others were. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Are they always like that?” He asked Michael. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Like what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“So… hostile.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yes,” it was almost a laugh. “What a silly question.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Well.. it’s just… I’ve never seen them act like that.” He watched the other cock a brow. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“And what do they normally act like?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Like… laughing. Having fun.” He reaches up to touch where they would injure him, licking away the blood. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Michael burst out laughing, shaking her head. “I didn’t know you had a sense of humor. Anyways, round up some cherubs to send down to earth when that flu breaks out, will you?” Gabriel furrowed his brows, but nodded, beginning down the hall to do so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Surprise Attack

An angel traveling to hell was unheard of. As the story went, any celestial being that stepped foot in would burn. Gabriel found that to be a misnomer; for him, at least. Maybe it was all the times infernal blades had already scorched his skin, perhaps not. He didn’t suppose he would ever know. 

But, while an angel even entering the place was so incredibly taboo, for that angel to come invited? To strike down, immediately in front of the prince? That was a death wish. And yet, this idiot did it; appearing in front of their desk with a flourish of purple electricity. 

Beelzebub didn’t yelp, seem phased at all. Just manifested a dagger in their right hand while the left continued to file paperwork. “What now?” They hissed, expecting it to be some lowlife who had been complaining about the broken plumbing every day. When no answer was given, they actually looked up. “_You,_” they buzzed menacingly, “What are you doing here?”__

_ _They received no answer, just watching the angel look around. “This place is filthy,” he observed, “you would do well to clean up. You’ll enjoy work more.” He glanced over to them, his eyes darting from the knife in their hand to their face. Well, they hadn’t been bluffing when they said they were more disgusting in hell. There was an infection of some sort trailing from their forehead down to their shoulder, the skin raw and red. He thought it to be a rash at first, until he looked closer. What he thought were hives, were… moving. Larvae. _ _

_ _“Perhapzzzz I like filthy. What in Satan’zzz name are you doing here?” They hissed, rolling their eyes. _ _

_ _“You wouldn’t answer my messages,” he said simply. _ _

_ _“There wazzz a reazzzon for that,” they retorted. “I don’t have time right now, angel. I’ve got to get all this bullshit done by next week if I want that virus to spread properly. Azzzz much as I would enjoy pummeling your masochistic ass into the ground, I can’t.”_ _

_ _“Masochist?” Gabriel repeated, raising an eyebrow. _ _

_ _“You’re an idiot,” they sighed, beginning back to their paperwork. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the door to Beelzebub’s office being thrown open. A demon that Gabriel had only seen a handful of times looked wildly panicked. _ _

_ _“My lord, there’s been an angelic breech—“ she began, her sharp teeth making her words muddled to Gabriel’s ears. She stopped when she saw said angelic breech, however. _ _

_ _“I’m aware,” Beelzebub sighed. “Thank you, Dagon.” Gabriel turned to look at her, an obnoxiously cheery smile on his face. _ _

_ _“Dagon,” he greeted. “I wasn’t aware that demons changed so drastically upon entering hell.” The few times he had seen her, she had smooth skin, albeit with an odd shimmer, human-esque teeth and small pupils. Now, she much more resembled some kind of killer aquatic animal. Sharp teeth, scales, and the hunger crazed pupils of a predator. With the prince, he had only noticed the larvae, but he was now curious if they had any other fly-like attributes. _ _

_ _“Yes,” she grumbled, folding her arms. “Should I remove him, my lord?” She asked towards Beelzebub. _ _

_ _“I’ll take care of it,” they sighed, rubbing their temples. “Do me a favor, though? Test that pathogen on a batch of your group.”_ _

_ _“Of course, Your Royal Highness,” they nodded, giving a short bow before exiting. _ _

_ _“Your Royal Highness,” Gabriel mused. “Wouldn’t expect that.”_ _

_ _“Why are you still here?” Beelzebub bristled, clenching their jaw. “I’ll spar with you if you just _leave me to work._”___ _

_ _ _ _“That’s the spirit,” Gabriel hummed. “Stress is not good for one’s work ethic, Beelz.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Call me that ever again, and I’ll put hellfire into my sword,” they threatened. They rose to their feet, snapping their fingers. With that simple action, the room was stripped of furniture, and their blades appeared in their hands. Gabriel grinned, his own sword manifesting in his hands as he stepped back. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Something you’ve yet to memorizzze,” Beelzebub began, stepping back. “Izzz how sin strengthenzzz a demon. And, my dear, there’zzz no place more full of it than here.” He caught the wicked grin that flashed across their lips. He chuckled softly, stepping back from them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Then, this should be a testament to my ability to deafen it,” he retorted, cocking a brow when they cackled. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You exude more sin than some low-ranking demonzzz, featherbrain.” They tilted their head, getting into a more defensive position. “A testament, indeed.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel dove to strike, and the prince moved within the blink of an eye. Much faster than usual. Maybe he was in over his head. Gabriel threw mostly overhead strikes, a few at Beelzebub’s shoulders. But, with his current lack of armor, their precise, timed slashes were devisgating. Soon, gold blood covered the floor, along with some of the prince’s suit. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The crazed fire in their eyes that Gabriel more recognized was back, and he couldn’t help but smile as he was attacked. They were laughing, joking, teasing. Being what he knew them to be. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When the angel finally landed a blow on them, it threw them off of their feet. It was only one strike, but it was enough for Gabriel to pin them. They were giggling madly, holding his sword inches from their throat. “Okay, okay! You win this one!” They laughed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel sighed with a smile, letting up on the weight. He was happy to see them like this, as much as he should have liked it better when they were unhappy. They were both drenched in their own and each other’s blood, but there was a playfulness to the entire situation. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m impressed,” they hummed, pushing themselves to sit up. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thank you, your highness,” he teased. “You should smile more, it looks good on you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Careful, my good moods are broken easily. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Noted.” His sword disappeared into a golden haze, Beelzebub’s blades appearing back in their display case. They dusted their hands off, miracling the room back to order (though, the bloodstains stayed)._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I yield, I did need that,” they sighed, brushing their coat off and straightening out their pins. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Told you,” he teased, leaning against their desk. He had noted they were much lighter than he remembered. They had two more fangs, and their buzzing was louder. Their blood was thicker, almost gelatinous. It fascinated him, if he was honest. They were tiny things to notice, probably things he didn’t need to be noticing. Things he shouldn’t have noticed in the first place. Why did he even notice their weight originally? Why had he paid attention to the viscosity of their blood before?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He shook his head, sighing some. “You know, Bee--My lord,” he corrected himself quickly. “I would always make time to give you a break if you requested it.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hm,” Beelzebub sighed, “You’re pushing your luck, archangel.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Sorry,” he put his hands up defensively. “Just know, I’m the only one who uses the back channels.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Are you?” they buzzed. “Your handwriting sure doezzz changed a lot. What happened to the calligraphy?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“As if your handwriting isn’t an absolute chickenscratch.” An easy smile graced his face. The demon couldn't help but smile some. Gabriel was most definitely the only angel they could stand. Stand was a bit of an overstatement, they hadn’t seen him enough to make a solid decision about their opinions on him. But, from what interaction they did have (even if it was mostly on the battlefield), he was alright. Bearable. Much better than the others, especially Michael._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’d ought to get going,” they advised. “I wouldn’t be surprizzzed at all if the less… dezzzirable demonzz could smell you already.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Smell me?” he should have heeded their advice, but now he was curious. “What do I smell like?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“...Rain. lavender, vanilla. And holy water.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Holy water smells?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Mhm,” they hummed, closing their eyes. “Like… groundwater and old books.” they shrugged some._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You have a very perceptive nose.” Gabriel knew what demons smelled like, sure, but it was strong. Brimstone, sulfur, smoke. He had noted that Beelzebub smelled like… moss. But it was overpowered by the scent of hell._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“My nose? No. Fliezzzz smell through their tonguezzz. I only know what you smell like becauzzze I tasted your blood,” they purred with a smirk, reveling in the flush that appeared under Gabriel’s skin. “Most demonzzz smell conventionally, though… and most of them are _very_ good at it.”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I— Uh, how do you know what holy water smells like, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“That’zzz a memory I’d rather not recall,” they sighed, shaking their head. “Now, go. You made me smile, that was your goal, no?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“It was,” he hummed. “Until we meet again,” he echoed, making them roll their eyes as he disappeared with another strike of lightning. They licked their lips some, sighing. The smell of flowers still lingered in their office. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They had to admit. The knowledge that an angel braved hell to, what, make them laugh? It felt nice. The nicest emotion they had ever received from others was fear. And here they were… receiving… affection?_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They shivered, folding their arms. They didn’t really like to think about that. It went from nice to uncomfortable. Unnatural. But… still. They were in a much better mood for the rest of the day._ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Meetings in the Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sort of getting discouraged about this story just cause it’s not getting a ton of comments whoops. But, as I was sitting in the mortuary (I work there, don’t be alarmed) I saw a grave with two three winged angel lovers above the epitaph. Brought me to that hc that archangels have three sets of wings and therefore these shenanigans ensued. Apparently I really can’t decide on what I want Bee’s wings to look like from story to story, do ignore that. 
> 
> Anyways. I wanted to note that despite how I generally describe their historical fashion sense and genitalia, I’ve always seen Beelzebub as a more male character due to the use of ‘he’ for them in the book. I know that’s a very unpopular interpretation of their character but I’m going to be playing around with it. It’s probably also me being like. I’m a dude. I wanna relate to this baby. 
> 
> Anyways, have some wing-kink smut.

If one looked closely to the small figure among the pews, the things they would notice first would be nondescript. Sharp suit, worn down leather oxfords. Clad in all black. Though, the longer they would look, they would see them shaking. They had their teeth grit together in pain, their nails digging small crescent moon cuts into the palms of their hands. One would notice their position, hunched over, abs clenched tightly, goes hovering unnaturally parallel to the ground. 

But, of course, to be a demon in a church was not pleasant. Tempting priests had long been a job only for the strongest of demons, to brave consecrated ground and be blessed, to suffer immense pain on behalf of the church. Beelzebub, being second only to Satan, was among the few strong enough for it. But, God, did it hurt. 

The priest was being occupied by some properly catholic patron. Which, go priest for doing his job, but Beelzebub was suffering. When they were finally motioned towards the Presbytery, they could hardly walk. They shivered as they did, narrowly avoiding falling over more than once. They stood at the designated area before the door, waiting for it to open. 

They didn’t expect Gabriel to step out with the priest, laughing and conversing with him. Bastard. 

Though, Gabriel was much more alarmed to see them. They were pale, their eyes were dark. They looked like they were going to pass out. “Bee—!” He raised his eyebrows. “Dear me, are you okay? What are you doing here?”

They merely shot him a glare, not daring to open their mouth for fear nothing but an agonizing scream would come out. 

“...Right,” Gabriel nodded a bit, patting their shoulder in some sort of consolidation as he walked past them. He didn’t leave, as he planned to. He watched as Beelzebub disappeared into the office, and he waited. Waited until they reappeared, looking even weaker. When the Priest traced a cross before them and murmured a blessing, they looked as if they would vomit. Gabriel rose to his feet, frowning as they walked away. 

Beelzebub just gave him a weak glance as they began to exit the church, but only made it to the pulpit before collapsing to the ground. The angel rushed to their side, hearing a faint, “Get me out of here…”

He didn’t take any more time to scoop them up in his arms, rushing them off consecrated ground. As soon as he placed them down on the stone between the church and a bookshop, they turned over, and wretched. Whatever they threw up was a pallid gray, and disappeared into the stone almost immediately. 

“Shit,” they gasped, holding their chest. “I hate thezze assignmentzz…” they muttered, slowly turning over to lay on their back.

“How long were you in there?” Gabriel asked, a scolding tone in his voice. 

“Maybe an hour and a half… could have made it out if he didn’t bless me..” they rambled, moving to cover their eyes. The sun was too much right now. 

“What in God’s name were you even doing in there?” He asked, unwinding his scarf and shoving it under their head so they had something to rest it on. 

“Adultery… something or other.. I can’t quite remember. Got through to him, though…” they sighed, turning to lean into the scarf. Their tongue flicked out, and they smiled softly at that familiar smell. He didn’t even notice. “Just… gimme a sec, I’ll be okay,” they huffed. “Don’t suppozzzze you could get me back to hell?”

“I… in theory, I could,” he shrugged, watching their chest struggle to rise and fall. “I think you need it,” he attempted to joke. When they didn’t make an effort to laugh, he just cleared his throat, going to pick them back up. He was mildly worried about what his lightning would do to them, but it couldn’t be any worse than how they were now. Within the blink of an eye, they were in the dank, dark office Beelzebub spent most of their time in. 

“Back door… to the left,” they muttered, pointing vaguely in that direction. He nodded, following their directions. He expected a chamber that matched the extravagance of their throne, but it was… quaint. A plain bed with black sheets and blankets, fashioned into a nest in the corner. He hesitantly moved to set them on the bed, to which they managed a little nod. 

“Damn, I don’t even want to think about what that did to my wingzzz..” they managed a halfhearted laugh. “Thankzz for the lift, hotshot.”

“Anytime… uh, what do you mean? About the wings?”

“That’s the main source of my infernal energy… they’ll get pretty beat up. Nothing a little scrub can’t fix, uzzzually.” They pushed themselves up, looking to their back. They slowly, very painfully, let their wings out, two at a time. They looked to be covered in black feathers that faded to a deep red, but there was a good amount of red splattered through there that Gabriel assumed should not be there. 

“Is that… blood?” He sounded disgusted. 

“Yeah, probably. Blood and oil, uzzzually. If I’m terribly unlucky, there’zzz some melted flesh in the mix,” they murmured, beginning to pick out the clots of blood. They groaned a bit, and he noted that they just balled up their fist around the feathers and yanked them out. This left a small bald spot, along with a dribble of fresh blood. 

“Hold on, hold on. You’re being too harsh on them,” he muttered, getting up onto his knees. He found a clot of blood on the wing closest to him, gently loosening it from the fibers of their feathers. They looked over, sighing some. As he gently tugged and rubbed at their feathers, the blood fell away, leaving the feathers ruffled up. He used his thumb to smooth them over, not expecting the prince to flinch and jump when he did, the rest of their wings twitching and stretching out. They yelped quietly, but settled back down. 

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked, tangible worry dripping from his voice. 

“I— Ah, yes. I’m fine.” The main reason they were normally so harsh on their wings was to avoid triggering any more sensitive nerves. In demons, at least, the wings were an erogenous zone. They assumed not in angels, and often wondered if angels had _any_ erogenous zones. Probably not. __

_ _Gabriel sighed, nodding as he moved to the next wound. They would wince and squirm about, so he reduced his touches to gentle brushes. That only made them move more. They reacted most when he worked at the base of their wings, gasping and flinching away. He patiently let them calm down, and continued. _ _

_ _When the first wing was free of blood and dirt, he gently traced the bone of their wing to find the small sebaceous gland that would expel preening oil. Wing grooming was quite the social thing for angels, so he really thought nothing of it. He really _did not_ expect their reaction when he pressed down on it. They gasped loudly, quickly biting down on their sleeve to muffle some strangled sound of pleasure. Their wings stretched out straight, shaking some. ___ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel pulled his hand back, cocking a brow. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked hesitantly. They nodded quickly, but said nothing, just hunching over and holding their stomach. He carefully returned his hand to their wing, collecting the oil and beginning to smooth out the dark feathers. Beelzebub looked down to their lap, letting out a shaky sigh. God, were they hard? From an _archangel?_ how humiliating. ___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It didn’t get better as time went on. By the time he had finished three wings, Bee felt as if they were going to pass out. They shifted as he moved to their other side, trying to get somewhere more comfortable. It didn’t do much. Was Gabriel one of the angels that played the harp? He had to be. There was no other explanation for how swiftly his fingers moved about in their feathers. It had Beelzebub rocking their hips against their wrist, desperately trying to alleviate the painful pressure building in their groin. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel noticed, of course, the movement was hard to ignore. His movements slowed down as he connected the dots. Ah, wings were a part of demons’ secondary sex organs. He had forgotten about that. But… he’d be lying if he didn’t feel pretty damn powerful to have the prince of hell be putty in his hands. Leaning into his touch, holding back moans… that power was going to his head, some. He very intentionally changed the way his fingers worked, taking immense pleasure in how Beelzebub doubled over and choked back cries. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You know,” he hummed, “I would have thought you’d tell me to stop by now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Fffffuck off,” they spat, managing a glance back to him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“It’s rather satisfying seeing you come undone like this,” he mused, pinching a stretch of skin between the joints. Beelzebub gasped, arching their back and biting down on their hand. Their back shuddered violently, making the angel laugh quietly. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Talking like you’re not bathing in sin right now,” they growled. “Enjoying it or something?” They grinned a bit when Gabriel flushed red. “I could fight you with a hard-on, no problem.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Oh, hush, and let me finish,” he muttered, pulling out a broken feather. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Wonder— wonder what your boss would say,” they buzzed. He tugged a feather, though it only made them moan. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You wouldn’t dare,” he muttered. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I—ah~ I could…” they purred, grinning up at him. He clicked his tongue, pulling harshly at a handful of feathers. They whined, moving to cover their mouth. “Shit, do that again,” they muttered. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You— that was supposed to hurt!” He complained. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I get off on pain,” they sighed, running a hand through their hair. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“That’s a thing?” He continued to rake through their feathers, smiling when their breathing became harsh. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“And it seemzzz like something you’d be into…” they groaned. When he ran his fingers over the base of the wing he was working with, they let out a strangled choke, one hand flying back to grab ahold of his shoulder. He smirked some, resting his chin on their head. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Did I find a nerve?” He teased, continuing to rub at that spot. He relished the way they whined, gritting their teeth and writhing around. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Shit— _Pleazze!_”___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Am I hearing that right? Did I just get the highest ranking demon to _beg_?” He murmured, leaning down to whisper in their ear. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Shut up,” they growled, though leaned into his hold. They just about melted when they felt him gently bite and tug at their ear, gripping his shoulder tightly. “Why are you so good at this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Divine knowledge,” he shrugged, laughing softly. “Never done it, though.” They rolled their eyes, leaning their head back to rest on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Are you just trying to get me to bed at this point?” They murmured. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“We’re…. already in your bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You’re so fucking stupid,” they sighed. They leaned back into him, rubbing their face gently as he continued to work out the mess of their last wing. All six of them twitched and convulsed with his touches, the prince now openly whining and moaning at his touches. He pulled back altogether when he was done, making them whimper loudly. He chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of their neck. They quickly turned around, now essentially in his lap, straddling his hips. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No way in hell you’re about to get me this worked up and just leave,” they muttered. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“And… what would you like me to do?” He asked, a dastardly smile on his face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“For satan’zzz sake, just fuck me,” they growled, pinching the angel’s collarbone through his suit. He flinched, rolling his eyes with a bit of a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Ask nicely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You’re a bastard,” they spat. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Says the demon that makes me beg them not to kill me,” he mused. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“That’s different!” Beelzebub’s voice was more of a cry at this point. “Please…” they muttered, hiding their face from him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“When you put it like that,” he chuckled, reaching to rub the small of their back. It made them whine, and they dug their hands into his hair. They only tightened their grip when the angel moved to rub their cock through their slacks, their tongue hanging out of their mouth. Tongue— now, that was certainly something he hadn’t noticed yet. It resembled that of a fly, long, curled and slender. He laughed softly, letting them rub into his hand. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He eventually stopped them, clumsily undoing the fastenings of their trousers. He didn’t make a move  
To pull them down, though. He couldn’t get in trouble if he didn’t partake, and there was no rule forbidding him from helping. He tucked their trousers away, wrapping his hand around them. They groaned, silencing themselves by digging their fangs into Gabriel’s neck. He winced, but allowed them to bite him as he rubbed his thumb over their tip. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They helped after a bit, bucking up into their hand with quiet cries and moans. They were built up enough  
That they didn’t need much to reach an orgasm, letting go of his neck to let out a loud moan as they spilled onto his hand. He glanced down, laughing softly. Just like their saliva and blood, it was much thicker than he would have expected. He miracled away the mess in a mere second, letting the prince rest and pant against his chest. “You all good?” He hummed, rubbing their back gently. They nodded weakly, shutting their eyes. He moved to pull away, but they clawed his shoulder in protest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Stay,” they muttered. So he did. He stayed until they fell asleep, and didn’t move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Infatuation

When Beelzebub woke up, they were clean, dressed, and neatly tucked into someone’s chest. The Archangel Gabriel’s chest. It took them a moment to figure out what had happened, their memory hazy in a post-blessing pain. Though, getting off had definitely helped that pain. They couldn’t decide if they had tempted him, or the other way around. They sighed, just leaning into the warmth of the angel. 

When he felt them move, he glanced down, gently running a hand through their messied hair. He smiled as they buzzed quietly, able to feel the vibration of their chest against him. “Awake?” He asked gently. They merely groaned, curling up into a tight ball.

“My mouth tastezzz like shit, still…” they muttered, the tangible effects of the blessing still very much there. They nuzzled into his shirt, sighing gently. 

“You’re awful affectionate…”

“You’re just warm,” they countered, lying through their teeth. 

“Sure, sure,” he chuckled, kissing their forehead. They pushed into the touch, buzzing quietly. He hummed against them, moving to grab their hip. “You need to get up.”

“How long was I out?”

“About two hours.”

“_Shit!_” they scrambled to get out of bed, peeking out to their desk. There was quite the stack of paperwork. “Fuck! Why didn’t you wake me?”__

_ _“You got blessed! You need to rest after something like that.” They rolled their eyes, rushing to begin the paperwork. Gabriel pushed himself up, standing behind their desk. They wrote much more legibly here, a smooth, small cursive. _ _

_ _“This is probably confidential to you,” they murmured. _ _

_ _“Probably,” he chuckled, leaning down to hold their shoulders. “I’ll go,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to their cheek. He was delighted when they didn’t even pull away. “I’ll see you.”_ _

_ _“Mhm,” they buzzed, merely glancing up at him. “Let Michael know I’ll be a little late, would you?”_ _

_ _“How do i explain having that information?”_ _

_ _“...fair. Well, I’ll be late, either way.” They worked quickly, editing and signing the documents at full speed. He smiled softly, a strike of lightning appearing to take him away. _ _

_ _As promised, Beelzebub was late to the meeting of the day. Michael was fuming, but put on a calm composure when they arrived. Gabriel was treated with the same cold indifference as with the prior meeting, as if they hadn’t been gladly in his embrace mere hours ago. _ _

_ _“Beelzebub,” Michael greeted coldly. _ _

_ _“Mike,” they replied, clasping their hands behind their back. “What in God’s name do you need now?”_ _

_ _Michael sat down, crossing her legs and opening a file. “Have you been tempting about in Germany lately?”_ _

_ _“If I had, why would it concern you? I don’t get into your buizzzness.”_ _

_ _“Beelzebub,” she began. _ _

_ _“Lord Beelzebub, to you,” they corrected, sitting down lazily and draping themselves across a chair. _ _

_ _“Whatever. You know we have to keep balance between the two of us.”_ _

_ _“So make like hell, and figure it out. You don’t tell us your plans, why should we tell yourzzz?” Michael let out a chagrined sigh, clasping her hands together. _ _

_ _“The target you have chosen is beginning to be a threat. What was his name, Ah, Adolf?” She sighed. “He seems to be planning a takeover of Germany. Was this your doing?”_ _

_ _“Not directly,” they flashed a wicked grin. “All I did was urge him to write a book.”_ _

_ _“A book that threatens to shatter the peace we’ve worked for.”_ _

_ _“A peace that would never last. If America had—“_ _

_ _“If you hadn’t tempted the American senate, that would not be an issue.” She sighed some, rubbing their temples._ _

_ _“This is out of my hands, now, War’s the one at the wheel.” They studied their nails with a distinct uninterest. _ _

_ _“So, can you summon war, just for a bit?”_ _

_ _“And why would I do that?” They sneered. “I don’t control the horsemen.” They huffed some, looking over to the angels. _ _

_ _“Why do you insist upon being so difficult?”_ _

_ _“Why do you insist upon being so dense?” They countered. “There izzzz absolutely nothing in it for me to slow this war down.”_ _

_ _“Bee,” Gabriel began softly. “Please.” They stared at him coldly for a moment before they broke. _ _

_ _“Fine, fine.” They snapped their fingers, and War appeared before them, not looking happy. _ _

_ _“What do you want, you—“ she looked around, then to the angels. “Oh.”_ _

_ _“War,” Michael began pleasantly. “How have you been?”_ _

_ _“Cut the fluff, what do you want with me?”_ _

_ _“We.. wanted to negotiate about this little issue in Germany.”_ _

_ _She scoffed, folding her arms. “No way in hell. I’m having my fun, Heaven can fuck right off.” She glanced to the prince. “Can I go now?”_ _

_ _Beelzebub shrugged with a sigh, waving her off. She disappeared into a cloud of flames. “What did I say?” They asked, rubbing their face. “Sorry, Mike, I can’t do much about it. All I did was encourage him to speak his mind, whatever else he doezzz is his own action.” Gabriel could hear something that resembled a genuine apology in their voice, even if it was just for show. “Now, May I? I have lotzzz of paperwork that’zzz stacked itself up,” they punctuated the sentiment with a glare at Gabriel. _ _

_ _Michael sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. “Fine, fine,” she muttered. Without any goodbye, Beelzebub disappeared into the ground, leaving smoke in their wake. _ _

_ _Michael looked up to Gabriel. “How did you do that?” She asked, her tone pointed. _ _

_ _“Do what?”_ _

_ _“You said two words, and they complied. How do you get miracles to work on demons?”_ _

_ _“Oh, it wasn’t a miracle,” he shrugged. “Just asked nicely.”_ _

_ _“They don’t respond to niceties! What the hell did you do to get them to listen to you?” Gabriel merely shrugged. He definitely didn’t want to admit why Beelzebub actually considered his suggestions. She rolled her eyes, getting to her feet. “This war is going to kill me.”_ _

_ _“You don’t know it will be much past a revolution. What how much harm could one man do?” He asked, smiling some. He pat her shoulder, earning a glare. She stormed off, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor. He sighed softly, moving to begin to his own office. It was surprising how quickly Beelzebub warmed up to them. They were the type to stab if someone so much as brushed their shoulders. And yet, they had let him carry them, groom them, touch them, hold them. He had to wonder why. _ _

_ _He probably shouldn’t have gone as far as he did when grooming them. But… they had sounded so sweet when they cried, the way they had _begged_ for his touch… it had been intoxicating. He couldn’t get those delicious noises out of his head, and it drove him crazy. Maybe they were right, maybe he was truly sinning just enjoying the spectacle. Was this lust? But, could angels even feel lust?___ _

_ _ _ _If he couldn’t, then what the hell was he feeling? Just… something with his corporation, probably. It certainly felt more corporeal than anything, a strange pressure in his gut. Maybe if he just…_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He brushed his hand against his lap, gritting his teeth. The motion sent a shockwave through his body. Just the _memory_ of Beelzebub’s voice right now made his effort twitch. Okay, this was _definitely_ against their rules. _____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He unbuttoned his slacks after locking the door and sitting down, pulling himself under his desk. He hesitantly wrapped his hand around himself, letting out a shaky sigh. The image of Bee unraveled on his lap, biting into his neck, that was what really made him get going. Hearing them moan and cry, demand, _beg._ He bucked into his hand, moving to cover his mouth. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It got to the point that his imagination wandered from the encounter to things that could’ve happened. He imagined kissing the small of their back, which no doubt was perfect and soft, like the rest of them. He shouldn’t be thinking about a demon like this. But, he couldn’t help it. The way they had so willingly curled up in his arm, how they trusted him enough to do something so intimate as grooming, it made him feel special. Almost.. loved. But, that was probably pushing it. He didn’t think demons could love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He didn’t take long to cum, shaking violently, silently. Apparently, he did not have the same stamina as Beelzebub. That was fine. They would never find out. Or, he thought. He didn’t know that they knew exactly what he was doing, how well their accidental temptation had worked out. It made their paperwork a little more pleasant. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They wouldn’t call it love. Mere… tolerance. Though.. they enjoyed cuddling close to him, the little kisses… and they could certainly stand to fuck him another time. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Infatuation. Or, at least, that’s what they’d tell themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Back on the Battlefield

Beelzebub stopped making attempts to avoid Gabriel after those encounters. They didn’t make an active to see him, but they had quit running when they felt an angelic presence on earth. And, they seemed to run into him nearly every month. Apparently, Gabriel was quite attuned to Beelzebub’s energy, and he had his fun with that. 

For instance: Beelzebub was currently lounging on a park bench, taking up much, much too much space. A small inconvenience, maybe, but they could do as they pleased. Their eyes were closed, their arm resting over their eyes to keep the sun out. They nearly fell off the bench when they felt a warm kiss on the back of their neck, whipping around with a newly-manifested dagger in their hand. It dimpled they delicate flesh of Gabriel’s neck, only earning a laugh from the angel. 

“Bastard!” They growled, sighing as the knife disappeared. Their face was bright red, their freckles a dark contrast against the pink. “You’re an absolute bastard.”

Gabriel chuckled quietly, ruffling up their hair. “Hey,” he greeted with a hum, grinning as their bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

“One of these dayzzz, I’ll actually stab you, then you won’t be so inclined to sneak up on me,” they grumbled, scrambling to sit up. They brushed their suit off, glaring at him. 

“Sure you will,” he chuckled, sitting down beside them. “Wouldn’t expect to find you lounging about in the sun,” he teased. 

“None of your buizzness,” they murmured, leaning into his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around them, rubbing their arm. They buzzed quietly, closing their eyes. “What are you doing on earth?”

“Delivering messages, you know, prophets,” he shrugged. They hummed a bit, looking up at him. 

“And, doezzz heaven know you’re going around kissing demonzzz?” They teased, grinning up at him. 

“Shut up,” he groaned, pushing them away. He yelped when they countered by biting his hand. They giggled quietly, licking their lips. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, hotshot.” He rolled his eyes at that, pulling his arm away from the other. They laughed softly, leaning back. 

“Whatever,” he chuckled. “How are your wings?” He asked, delighted when they went red and buzzed quietly. 

“Fine,” they murmured. That wasn't a lie, per say, but the frequent meetings in heaven had been taking their toll. 

“You sound like you’re lying,” he teased, smirking some. “Just let me know if they ever need attention,” he mused, wrapping an arm around them and leaning in close. 

“You’d like to play like that?” They laughed weakly. “Fine, then, next time you’re considering wanking in your office, just call me up,” they countered, giving him a sharp grin. They chuckled when the angel went red and began sputtering. They took his chin, clicking their tongue. “At least I was open about it. Poor little angel couldn’t even tell me.”

“How— how did you—“

“I can monitor my temptationzzz, birdbrain.” They gave him a smile, sighing some. “I'd ought to be going. Adolf is planning an attack on the union.”

“Remind me why you're still involved in this war. It’s just a land war. It seems far… below you.” Gabriel scrunched up his face. It earned a laugh from the demon. 

“You don't know what’zz going on behind the scenezzz,” they cooed, tapping his nose. “Though, you should see me in uniform. I think you'd like it,” they buzzed softly, moving to stand. “I go by Brauchitsch there, if you ever need to find me.”

“I could find you without a name. I'd like to think, at least.” He smiled softly, catching their hand and pressing a kiss to it. They rolled their eyes, though smiled. 

“Come to the battle, perhapzzz. You do get off to me wanting to kill, yes?” they teased, snapping their fingers. They disappeared, leaving a gentle smile on Gabriel's face. Perhaps he would. He could write it off as monitoring the allied troops. 

————

Gabriel tried to ask around for Commander Brauchitsch. All the soldiers he approached were suspicious, refusing to give him a location. He began to get frustrated, turning to his divine sight instead. That easily found them, in the makeshift building that the higher-ups were able to sleep. 

He made his way directly to it, getting many a suspicious look as he did so. When he knocked on the door, he was met with a very, very intimidating general. 

“Wer zur Hölle bist du?” He barked. Gabriel had never bothered learning German, but he was thoroughly spooked. He took a few steps back, watching the general conversed with someone he couldn’t see. “Ist das nicht der Mann, der den Kommandanten sucht?” He asked the other. 

“Welche Farbe haben seine Augen?” Came a familiar, fuzzy voice. He sighed with a smile. The general looked at Gabriel, then back to him. 

“Lila.”

“Oh! Lass ihn rein.” Beelzebub’s small form appeared behind the large man, a smile on their lips. “It took you long enough to find me,” they teased. They had laid on a light German accent, as their regular voice made them a suspicion of British spies. 

“Oh, thank God,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, watching as the other man stepped aside. Beelzebub waved him in, barking a command to another man. “No one would help me find you.”

“We’ve got to be careful,” they shrugged. “And that American accent doesn’t help your case,” they teased, punching his shoulder gently. “Finally got smart about it, though. Should have uzzzed that earlier.”

“Walther! Wer ist dieser Mann?” Another man barked. Gabriel didn’t recognize him, but he didn’t keep tabs on the war. 

“Das ist Gabriel, gnädiger Herr. Ehemaliger Kollege. Er hat eine Spezialität in der Kommunikation,” they answered, whipping around. “Er spricht kein deutsch,” they explained, before looking back to Gabriel. “This is my charge,” they joked.

“Ah, this is Hitler?” He asked, looking to the man. Adolf nodded, waving to the angel. “Pleasure to meet you, sir. Commander Brauchitsch speaks well of you.” Beelzebub glanced up at him, flicking his cheek. Gabriel thought for a moment, before dropping his volume some, switching to speak in an old language only creatures of God and Hell could remember. 

“Tia os christiani, os tia ip? Gnay tia ip lava saepe?”_He is Christian, is he not? Doesn't he pray often?_ Since Beelzebub had terrible wounds from prayers in their vicinity, he had a right to be worried. They smiled painfully. __

“Ah, crebre.” He shivered some. Often. Day after day. “Ti cruciabundus, oq ol nvd de dvull wifvu t.” _It’s excruciating, but I need to endure._

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Gnay gi nvd de ire bayr de Inferos?” _Do you need to go back to Hell?_ He sounded genuinely worried, terrified for their wellbeing. They merely shrugged.__

“What language is that?” A boy asked, with a notably Dutch accent, rather than German. Beelzebub froze up, but Gabriel had a quick answer.

“It’s a form of Latin, used in the church. We met in a church, so that’s what we usually speak in,” he explained away. Beelzebub sighed gently, merely nodding in agreement. The boy hummed, closing his eyes. Beelzebub whipped around to look at the angel. 

“Now, did you need something, or do you just wanna watch me shoot gunzz?” They buzzed, touching his chin gently. 

“I’d love to watch you shoot,” he chuckled. “I might, actually. But, no. Thought I should inform you of something. Can we step out?” He asked. 

Beelzebub nodded, leading him out, around to the side. “What’zzz up, hotshot?” They asked, dropping the accent. 

“Aw, the German was cute,” he teased. “Anyways. Your demon, here on earth— oh, what’s his name?”

“Crowley,” they sneered. “Really, the most incapable demon I’ve ever seen. God knows why she cast him out, but I don’t.”

“Yes, Crowley. He’s been seen an awful lot with our Earth Charge, and he won’t tell us why. Could you investigate this on your side?”

“Yeah,” they hummed, leaning against the wall. “I’ll make him talk, he’zzz legitimately terrified of me.” He laughed softly, grinning. 

“Great,” he hummed. “And, you do look good in uniform,” he cooed, lifting their chin to look at him. They growled quietly. “And I bet you would look nice shooting a Luger.”

“Stick around, you might even see me covered in blood,” they buzzed. There was a blow of a horn, and they pulled back. “I’ve got to fly. See you around,” they hummed, cocking their gun and running off. 

Gabriel, now approved by Adolf himself, was free to lounge about in the cabin while the carnage unfurled on the battlefield. Beelzebub returned before the other, and as promised, was covered in blood. Gabriel had to smile. “You’re adorable,” he cooed, making them roll their eyes. 

“I’m not,” they rolled their eyes, leaning down to his label. They dragged a bloodied finger to his chin, carefully observing him. He took this as an opportunity to steal a kiss from their lips, making them gasp. They pulled back to see the dumb smile on his face. “Bastard…”

“You like it,” he chuckled. They flicked his head, stepping back.

“Now that we’re alone, I can tell you, Adolf knows I’m a demon, but he’s the only one. Idiot languished his soul to start a war. Not to win a war, just to start it,” they laughed. “Course, he doesn’t know that, but double crossing is so very fun~” they chuckled, running their red fingers through the Angel’s hair. 

“You little devil,” he laughed, quickly sitting up when someone walked in. Beelzebub didn’t move their hand. 

“It’s just Adolf, angel,” they laughed, pulling away and looking to the dictator. “You were far too soft on them,” they sighed, sitting on the table. “You’ll never get them to starve if you don’t close in. I’ll help some with halting food, but azzz long azzz they’re able to escape, it won’t do shit.” The man sighed, nodding some.

“I know. But…”

“No butzzzzzz,” they buzzed in irritation. “War izzzn’t pleazzzzzed with thezze rinky-dink attackzz.”

“Darling,” Gabriel began softly, placing a hand on their arms. They sighed, rubbing their temples. 

“Carmine’zzzz been chewing my ass out over this. She’zzz not a patient woman. You saw what she did when Michael asked me to stop this, that’s how she izz about everything, and I have to deal with her wrath when she doezzzzzn’t get her way.” They rambled, rubbing blood into their eyes. They snapped their attention to the Dictator at hand. “So, I expect you to get more fucking aggressive, got it?” They snapped. He nodded quickly. “Good,” they sighed, leaning back. 

“Isn’t Carmine being too harsh? From what I’ve seen, you’ve been well on the offense,” Gabriel hummed, rubbing their shoulder soothingly. 

“You don’t know shit about war,” they sighed. “And you shouldn’t, granted, we’re constantly planning for war— you know what I mean. You never get involved with violent human affairs.”

“Yeah, I know, but.. I don’t know. I don’t like seeing you stressed.”

“I’m alwayzzzz stressed. I’m just normally better at hiding it.” They opened their eyes, looking to him. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be putting these things on your conscious.”

“My conscious?” He laughed. 

“Yes! You angelzz are pity to guilt. With guilt comes brashness, with brashness comes bad decisionzzzz, with bad decisionzzzz comes disobedience. Disobedient angelzz fall.”

“Not always. That’s not how you fell.”

“I skipped the guilt. I was just a bad egg to begin with. I’d like to say I wazzz worse than Lucifer, just more restrained.” They leaned into his chest with a huff. He pressed a kiss to their head. They buzzed softly closing their eyes.

“Would you like to spend the night in London? I’m sure there’s a free room at the Ritz.” They nodded weakly, pushing themselves up. 

“I’ll be back in the morning, Adolf. I expect new plans, alright?” They asked, brushing off their uniform before changing into their usual suit with a snap. They glanced to Gabriel. “We’re going my way. Your way hurts.”

“It’s only holy lightning, dear,” he teased, taking their hand. They rolled their eyes with a growl, disappearing into the ground with him. Adolf shivered as he watched the exchange. Even being under the command of a demon, he wasn’t really able to normalize the miracles. 

The two appeared before the Ritz, Gabriel shivering at the sensation. He dusted himself off, taking them to have a little peace and quiet.


	8. Blood and Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just want to write some fluff? Yep. A note about the vomit: I base bee off of bluebottle flies, and they have red vomit. I’m sure you needed to know that. Enjoy your ramen!

Beelzebub would usually be objected to be treated like— well, a prince. At least, in the spoils of it. They loved the power and fear they got, but they simply weren’t wired to be treated with adoration. However, they were just about too tired to object when Gabriel miracled a reservation for a penthouse, along with an order of ridiculously sweet things for room service. They were much too exhausted to do much else aside from immediately lay down. 

Gabriel chuckled when they did so, approaching the bed they had chosen to plop down on and sitting beside them. He gently rubbed their back, right between their shoulders. He grinned happily when they let out a peaceful buzz. They moved an arm under their head, looking over to him with a slight smile. 

“Those prayers doing too much damage on you?” He asked softly, raising his hand to rub the base of their neck. “If he knows you’re a demon, why don’t you tell him to stop?” He asked gently. Beelzebub furrowed their brows, letting out a heavy sigh. 

“Then, he knowzzz a weakness. Satan forbid he finds out what holy water will do to me,” they muttered. “Remember how I mentioned, sometimes I get some melted flesh in my featherzzz?” They asked. He scrunched up his nose, nodding some. “That’zzz where I am right now,” they muttered, 

“Jesus, bee— are you okay?” He asked seriously, gently pulling them to sit up. They shrugged. 

“I’m rarely ever okay, so,” they sighed. “Getting that shit out of the featherzz is terrible.. lots of blood…” they shivered, looking to their back. “It’z going to take a while to fix.” Gabriel sighed softly. 

“I can help?” He offered. They shook their head. 

“No… it izzn’t like grooming. It’zzz nasty,” they sighed, flinching as they let their wings out. They looked terrible, lumps of flesh gluing feathers together. They sighed gently, pushing themselves up. “Think housekeeping covers blood?” They joked, making their way to the tiled area of the bathroom. 

Gabriel watched as they produced an athame from their sleeve, raising it to their wings. “Bee—“ he began to protest, cringing as he watched them hack off the misplaced tissue. They were right, there was _lots_ of blood. It leaked down their hand and arm, dripping into a puddle on the white tile. They flinched, hesitating before looking to the sink. They retrieved a washcloth, pushing it into their mouth so they had something to bite on. “Bee, is this really the only—“__

_ _He stopped as Beelzebub began to hack at their wings, visibly in pain. Many feathers were pulled out with the flesh they stuck into. He had to turn away, covering his mouth as they cried through the makeshift gag. He listened for a long time. Then it went silent. Knife dropped, and he heard Beelzebub scramble across the floor to hang their head over the basin of the toilet. _ _

_ _This was different than what they had thrown up at the church. This wasn’t holy infection, this was pain so bad it made them nauseous. Thick and red. It sounded like they were choking, and it went on for some time. He thought they had to have emptied their whole stomach— if not more. He gingerly approached them, standing in the doorway. God, they really were in pain, weren’t they? _ _

_ _There were tears streaming down their face, now a deathly pallor. They coughed a few times, spitting out the last of it before replacing the towel in their mouth. They went right back to business, finishing soon after. Thank god. _ _

_ _Their wings looked worse than before, raw flesh, blood, and bald spots. He supposed it would get better. They looked just as bad, covered in stains, some blood, some vomit, some tears. Their features seemed hollowed, their whole body shaking. This—“ they panted, spitting out the gag. “Is something I can’t miracle better,” they sighed. They were covered in blood, red puddles all around. _ _

_ _“Let—“ he sighed, standing up. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he mumbled, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. “Sit against the tub, so you can dip them in,” he instructed softly. They didn’t protest, smearing blood as they moved over. He flinched, but moved beside them, turning on the water. He made sure it was colder than room temperature before plugging the drain. _ _

_ _He grabbed the cloth they had been biting on, rinsing it out. He raised the water sopping cloth up to their wings, frowning as they flinched. He gently dabbed at the wounds, rinsing away the blood until it stopped. “Stay here for me, alright?” He asked, unplugging the drain before shaking his hands off. He scavenged around for a first aid kit, which he ultimately found under the sink. He pulled out various small packets of ointment and every type of bandage provided. _ _

_ _Beelzebub gently lifted their wings out of the bath, watching as the water swirled with the blood. Gabriel took a fresh towel from the towel bar. He gently patted them dry, before carefully spreading ointment inside the wounds. Every time they flinched or gasped, he would pull away, wait for them to nod, then continue to work. When they were all slathered in it, he began wrapping bandage around their wings , making many loops to catch every wound. They tentatively flapped them, groaning and doubling over. “Shit,” they whispered, letting them fall to the ground. _ _

_ _“Hey, buzz; take it easy…” he cooed, rubbing their shoulders. “Easy. Let them rest. Think you can get your shirt off without hurting them? It will feel a lot better.”_ _

_ _Beelzebub rolled their eyes, smiling a bit. “Is that just an excuse to see me shirtless?” They asked, wincing at the last word when they felt a pang of fire through their wing. They groaned a bit, shaking hands reaching to begin undoing the buttons on their blood soaked shirt. Gabriel smiled softly, sighing. _ _

_ _“How much do you care about this shirt?” He asked. _ _

_ _“Not much.”_ _

_ _Gabriel nodded, moving behind them. He carefully took the hem of it between his finger, pausing before ripping the fabric. He knocked the base of their tertiary wing, making them cry out. _ _

_ _“Sorry! Sorry,” he cooed, rubbing their shoulder gently as they began maneuvering the fabric off of their soaked skin. They sighed as it was peeled away, seeming somewhat relieved. _ _

_ _“Thank you,” they muttered, allowing him to undress them. The consciously pulled their arms over their chest, curling into a ball._ _

_ _“Let’s let you dry off, then you can lay down. How does that sound?” He asked. They nodded wordlessly. “Food should be here soon.” He began sopping up blood, eventually just miracling the place clean and dry, along with the prince. He extended a hand to them. _ _

_ _They shakily took it, pulling themselves up. He led them to the bed, maneuvering them to lay down on their stomach. They sighed, letting their wings rest flat. _ _

_ _“There you go.” He rubbed the bottom of their back. “You’re okay.” He observes them carefully, how they shivered at any touch. He… liked that. He could see exactly which muscles tensed, the subtle movements they made. It was… gorgeous, honestly. His thoughts were only interrupted by the ring of a doorbell. Food. _ _

_ _He pulled away from them, going to the door. Beelzebub wouldn’t be visible, but all the blood would. _ _

_ _He allowed the waiter inside unable to keep a laugh when his look of horror surfaced. “Thank you,” Gabriel sang. He shooed away the very terrified human, carting the food into bee’s room. They laughed weakly, looking up to him. “Thank you,” they muttered, pushing themselves to sit up. They immediately reached for what looked the sweetest, something purple and coated in sugar. They couldn’t help but hum at the taste, closing their eyes. _ _

_ _“Haven’t has these in a long time,” they whispered. “Sugar plumzzz?” They guessed, sighing gently. “Thank you.” _ _

_ _“I’d think you’d rather like to refill your stomach,” he murmured, sitting beside them. They nodded. _ _

_ _“It hurtzz when it’zz empty for too long,” they mumbled. “Sometimezzzz it’ll start eating itzzzself.” They popper another sugar plum in their mouth, ignoring the horrified reaction gabriel gave them. _ _

_ _“What do you think I do tomorrow? Hide em under a coat and don’t fight?” They asked. _ _

_ _“Will it hurt to keep them tucked away?”_ _

_ _“Of course it will. Just less than hiding them completely.” They leaned against his shoulder, closing his eyes. He reached for a different sweet on the cart, holding it to their lips. They smiled, buzzing gently as they bit the truffle. An easy smile came to Gabriel’s face as he watched them, allowing them to lay on them all they liked. They rested their head against his chest, closing their eyes. _ _

_ _Maybe having to take care of them while they healed would be fun._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta we die like men


	9. Spoils of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I really just want them to kiss

Gabriel woke to the sound of Beelzebub carefully getting dressed. Their hands were shaky, clumsily fastening buttons and badges. Their Waffenrock had been miracled to accommodate their wings, which hung limply behind them. Gabriel laid there for a while, just watching them. It was dark, early in the morning. When they really began to struggle, he sat up to help. 

“Did you sleep alright?” He asked, replacing their hands to hook chains in place. They sighed, closing their eyes and shrugging. 

“As well as I could, I suppozzze,” they mumbled, allowing him to finish getting them dressed. “The attack is at four o’clock, so I’ll be gone soon.”

“You assume I’m letting you go alone in this condition,” he clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

“I’m not a baby. I’m just injured,” they sniffed. “I can handle myself.” He rolled his eyes, putting their hat on their head. 

“Maybe so, but I’m awfully overprotective.”

They sighed, the smallest tinge of a smile on their lips as they stood up. They grabbed a coat they had miracled along with their usual uniform, carefully (and painfully) pulling it on. Every movement was laborious. Gabriel helped them maneuver it on, not mentioning that a few feathers hung out of the bottom. He simply took their armband, fastening it to their sleeve. “There you go, general.”

“Commander,” they chuckled, pulling on their gloves. They grabbed one last piece of candy from the tray, which had been mostly picked clean. They extended their hand to him, to which he dutifully took. 

Adolf was the only one in the base when they appeared, pouring over papers. Those nearly went flying when the two celestial beings appeared. Beelzebub cackled, not letting go of Gabriel’s hand as they approached him. The angel could see the stiffness in their gait, how they kept their back straighter than usual. 

“I trust you’ve revizzzed your plans, Führer?” They asked, leaning against the table. “War will be here to check on them today, after all.” They snatched the papers from his hands, looking over them with a disinterested demeanor. “Hm. Better. We’ll see what she thinks,” they decided, tossing them on the table. “She might be nice around the otherzzz. But she will rip you apart if you’re disrespectful,” they sighed, finally letting go of Gabriel once other officers began appearing out of the bunks. 

They laughed and spoke with each other, each saluting to the Führer before sitting down to eat. Beelzebub didn’t make any move to do so. They just watched, keeping close to Gabriel with their arms folded. They stood still, at least, until they were forced to move. 

A man, whose markings alluded to him being a general, walked by. “Brauchitsch!” He greeted, giving them a _hearty_ slap on the black. “Wo sind Sie letzte Nacht verschwunden, Kommandant?” __

_ __ _

_ _Beelzebub ignored the question. Probably didn’t even hear it. They gasped when his hand met their shoulders, doing everything they could to not cry out and double over. They visibly tensed up, whipping around to face him. _ _

“Wenn du mich _jemals_ wieder berührst, werde ich dir deine Eingeweide aus dem Körper reißen und dich zzzwingen, zuzusehen!” They barked, an accusing finger pointing up at the general. The whole base went silent. Gabriel, as usual, didn’t know what was said. Perhaps he didn’t want to. “_If you ever touch me again, I will rip your viscera out of your stomach and force you to watch.”_____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _He only took their arm, gently pulling them back. A sharp glare was earned from the dictator. “Brauchitsch, erinnere dich an deinen Platz,” he said. It was dangerous to reprimand the prince while they were in this state, and he knew that. But, he did anyways. They gave him a look that could curdle blood. Well, he was in trouble. The prince’s body was still shaking, Gabriel holding them tight. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _The silence was broken by the door flying open, slamming against the weak walls. A woman with fiery red hair in a general’s uniform stepped in. She seemed amused at the obvious tension, glancing between the three. “Oh, man, have I come at a bad time?” She asked, the same light accent as beelzebub had laid over their voice. “Your highness,” She greeted, though it was for Beelzebub, not some silly mortal. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _She stepped in, her heels clicking. Her eyes caught Gabriel, a sharp smile gracing her hardened features. “Ah, the mail boy,” she teased. “What are you doing here?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“That isn’t really much your business, is it?” He answered, letting go of Bee. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Charming, as always. Might I steal your commander and Führer for a moment?” She asked. He voice was smooth and charismatic. Beelzebub sighed, stepping forward. Adolf followed, much more tentatively. As soon as they were alone, Beelzebub slapped him across the face, hellfire in their eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Just because you’re the damned mortal running this thing doezzzz not mean you can disrespect me!” They yelled. They had the forethought to miracle the room to be soundproof. “Do you fucking understand me? I know my fucking place. It’zzz on the throne of Hell. Yourzzzz is under my boot!”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Carmine laughed gently, sitting on the table. “I do love when you get fired up, my Prince,” she mused. “Surprised that fiery tongue of yours isn’t sparking.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You’re on thin ice,” Beelzebub snapped, moving to rub their temples. “Get this bullshit over with, will you?” They buzzed, not moving to sit down. They just watched as Carmine poured over the strategy he had chosen, editing and adding this where she saw fit. They allowed her to do her work. She gave Adolf what sounded like sweet little suggestions, but the Prince knew they were laced deep with malice and threats of violence._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _When the plans were to her liking, she pat the man’s head, pulling away and turning her attention towards the prince. “Your highness,” she began. “Please, do deploy some of your best soldiers to the naval forces that will be deployed between Poland and Lithuania, would you?_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“You grandly overestimate Hell,” they droled. “How’s this. I can get you Leviathan, Verrine, Berith, and Abaddon, and then send up a thousand or so under Hastur.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“That will do. Keep them in check, would you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Yeah, yeah. As long as they do their job,” Beelzebub waved her off. “Leave physically, please. The rest of these mortals are oblivious.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Will do. Call me if you need me again, hm? I expect our… arrangement… to fall through?”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Of course, of course,” they nodded, opening the door for her. “I’ll see you when I see you, Commander,” She nodded, making her leave from the camp. Beelzebub immediately went back to their angel, sighing softly. His hand automatically went to rub their back, just above where their primary wings sat. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“How did that go?” he asked, happy they relaxed with the contact._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Better than I had feared,” they murmured. They paused, then dropping their voice. “I need to go back to Hell tonight, I’d bet… I need to call a few of my Lordzzz up here for her, and maybe a thouzzand or so disposablezz. It… will also help my wingzzz.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Gabriel nodded enthusiastically at the last reason. “A good plan,” he murmured, moving his hands around to massage the base of their neck. They buzzed quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“I’ll be a while, though… would it be too much to azzk of you to monitor the situation? Be a good messenger?” they gave him a teasing smile. He rolled his eyes, chuckling softly._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Only if I get a kiss before you go.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Battle Cleanup

Purgatory was nowhere near what the Bible described it as. Hell, it wasn’t anything but a glorified courtroom. One that few souls actually got through. Just those that mattered. 

“My, my,” Beelzebub mumbled as they read over the file in their hands. They were draped across the largest of Hell’s seats, their head and legs hanging off either side of them. To their right, Hastur and other notable lords sat patiently. To their left, Gabriel and the other Archangels. And before them?

The most influential dictator in the world, commander of the Nazis, a god among men, chained up and on his knees. 

“I knew you were bad, but this…” they chuckled. “Charged for genocide, blasphemy, suicide, oh— and, of course, selling your soul to the devil. You murdered your family, countless innocentzzzz, and lied to the public to rizzze to power. If you weren’t such an insolent mite, you might have actually gotten a job down here,” they sighed. 

“Why have we even called purgatory, if he’s so obviously guilty?” Michael asked, leafing through the file. “There isn’t any way to save his soul.”

“Well,” Beelzebub hummed happily. “When one sellzzzz their soul, they alwayzzz make a mistake… hizz was only asking to start a war, not to win it.” They sat up, stretching out their wings. They were almost healed. “And azzz for punishmentzzz, he dezzzerves something a little more than your average dictator. Don’t you think, Gabriel?” They buzzed smoothly. 

“Obviously,” Gabriel sighed. “Not that I know what in heaven’s name that would be. Not my department.” He blew some air through his lips. “You claimed to start this war in the name of god, and yet you meddled with Hell in order to do so. You murdered innocents, disrespected multiple archangels, and conspired with the Prince of Hell. Is that really what you think She would want? All to get— what was it— Jews? Off of the earth? Judaism is still an Abrahamic interpretation of the Bible. They respect Her just as much as Christians. Not you, of course. You’ve basically committed high treason.”

“And,” Michael piped up. “Just by your quotes, we can pinpoint nearly every deadly sin. Let’s see: ‘Do not compare yourself to others. If you do so, you are insulting yourself.’ That drips with pride.”

“Wrath,” Sandaphalon began. “The very first essential for success is a perpetually constant and regular employment of violence.” The angel scoffed, shaking his head. 

“Oh, my turn~” Beelzebub quipped. “If you tell a big enough lie, and repeat it often enough, it will be believed.” Beelzebub let out a buzzing chuckle. Gabriel couldn’t help but smile some. “Habitual greed is gluttony, Adolf.”

“Well,” another voice piped up. No one would recognize him, no. He had been mortal. But Judas sure had been good to hell. “Drag him down into the ninth. Let him freeze with the rest of us.”

“I have alwayzzz liked the way you think,” Beelzebub mused. “It soundzzz like a fine punishment to me. I’ll see to it that Leviathan escorts him down. We’ll get him put in Judecca. I’m sure it will be a lovely eternity. Frozen whole beneath the water, painfully contorted, needing air so dearly, and yet, he won’t be able to get it.” They chuckled softly. They sat up, looking to the angels. “How does that sound?”

“He’s a Falsifier,” Gabriel pointed out. “I elect he’s tacked on there. What is it— hellfire beneath the skin, itching, burning, what have you.”

“Excellent,” they clasped their hands before them as they stood up. “Now, stay here, and you’ll be shown to your new home soon,” they instructed, their voice dripping with tainted sweetness. Syrup laced with cyanide. The celestial beings filed out of the room, Gabriel slyly wrapping a pinkie around Beelzebub’s. They smiled softly, looking down to their feet. 

“I’ve got to admit, that was a smooth trial. You really hate him, don’t you?”

“You know me so well,” they buzzed, rolling their eyes with a smile. Gabriel chuckled softly, walking along with them. 

Purgatory was held on earth. It was the only in-between of Heaven and hell that would do. The angels and demons parted ways, though Gabriel and Beelzebub stayed walking. No one really questioned their bosses, for fear of being reprimanded. No one would notice the two walk off into the night, having tucked their wings safely away. 

They walked and talked for hours. What about? Neither of them were even sure. Something about how angry everything sounded in German. How cold Russia was, how Beelzebub had tried to fly again the other day. They spoke about work, complained about coworkers— many words were put in about Michael, many more about Hastur. It was dark, the stars in the sky not yet obstructed by pollution and city lights. Gabriel adored how passionate Beelzebub could get when they spoke, losing all regard for everything else while they complained. 

It gave him time to study them. How they stumbled over their consonants, how they shook slightly when they buzzed. The infection that usually covered their face was replaced by freckles, and he swore, he could count each one if he had enough time. If they would let him. This was enough for him now, to see them illuminated in the moonlight, not in too much pain as they walked. He threaded the rest of his fingers between theirs, which they accepted without even pausing their words. Something about a plumbing issue in hell. 

“And I swear, he comezzz in every damned day. ‘When will you fix it?’” They mocked. Their buzzing got louder as they became more indulged in their rant. “Never, you dumbass! What do you not understand about Hell and torture? I hope all of his paperzzz are covered in mildew. But he’d complain about that too!” They squeezed his hand, their other one balling into a fist. “He’zzzz such a fucking idiot!” They groaned, leaning their head on his arms. “Demonzzz are stupid…”

“You’re a demon, my love.” 

“I could be stupid. You don’t know me.”

“Sure I do. You’re very smart,” he cooed, kissing the top of their head. “You just orchestrated a world war.”

They hummed softly, squeezing his hand. “I guess.” They Closed their eyes, continuing to walk alongside him. “Can we eat? Or raid a cheap motel? I think I just need alcohol. Or sleep. Or food. I’m not sure.” 

Gabriel laughed, taking their chin. “Tell you what. We get a nice hotel and some room service.”

They nodded enthusiastically, allowing him to lead them away. They didn’t know about hotels, let alone nice ones. They’d usually occupy some run down red-light district motel occupied by rats. So, they’d let him decide. 

They didn’t catch the name of the place as they walked in. It started with a b, that’s all they knew. Gabriel miracled a reservation, procured a key, and led them to the elevator. They leaned against his back as they ascended, closing their eyes happily.

They only heard a ghost of what he had mumbled, then. Covered up by the whirr of the newfound safety elevator, the cheap phonographic music playing behind it. 

_”I love you.”___

_ _They quickly assumed they’d misheard. _ _

_ _They went entirely silent as he guided them to the room, their buzzing even quieting. The room already had food— something french Gabriel could never bother to pronounce. They smiled softly, their brows lifting some. “Thank you,” they murmured, rubbing their eyes with the heel of their hand before letting go of him and approaching the tray. They grabbed a piece of bread first, sighing as they bit into it. God, they needed that. _ _

_ _Gabriel merely sat and watched as they ate. The Prince of Gluttony’s title certainly fit them. He’d learned just how much food they could wipe out. He’d also learned the difference between this type of eating—neat, taking in flavors, truly grateful— and their stress eating. Mostly raw, bloody meat, sans breathing, messy. He liked this much better. _ _

_ _They ended up sitting between his legs, merely for the warmth and support. They seemed so.. relaxed. He never quite saw them like this, eyes half lidded, lips curled up. They were buzzing passively, their body shaking slightly as they did. They finished every bit of the food, using the bread to wipe up leftover sauce. _ _

_ _At least he knew he could never go wrong with giving them food. _ _

_ _He chuckled softly, letting them lean back against him. “Enjoy?”_ _

_ _“Mhm,” they murmured quietly. He leaned down, kissing the back of their neck. They smiled, leaning their head down so he could. They were soft, sending warm tingles through their back and shoulders. They shivered a bit, making him smile. He moved to kiss the flat behind their ear, pulling them up into his lap. They closed their eyes, merely enjoying the pampering. _ _

_ _“You’re cute,” he mumbled. _ _

_ _“Shut up,” was the reply, though it was drowned between buzzes. He laughed, hooking his hands beneath their arms and turning them to face him. He stared for a while, tracing a thumb over their freckles. _ _

_ _ _”I love you.”___ _ _

_ _ _ _So they hadn’t misheard. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gabriel knew they wouldn’t say it back. He knew they couldn’t. Their reaction was enough. They went red, hiding their face in his chest and hitting his shoulder. They whined loudly, their buzzing getting louder. He smiled, leaning down to kiss their head, nudging them up with his chin. Then their forehead. Then their nose. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Then their lips. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They squeaked quietly, their body going tense. He rubbed their shoulders gently, slowly loosening them up to relax. And, they did, eventually, clinging to his chest. They tasted like rosemary and sage, though he couldn’t pinpoint what rosemary _or_ sage tasted like. He pulled away after a moment, smiling at their reddened face. He pushed their hair back, pressing a final kiss to their forehead. “Let’s get you to bed.”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They nodded brashly, beginning to pull themselves up. They intended to walk to bed. But, Gabriel truly enjoyed their yelp when he picked them up. He carried them to one of the two beds, setting them down on the edge while he untucked the duvet covers for them. They couldn’t help but smile softly, beginning to remove their clothing. At least, the outermost layers. They would sleep in their trousers and button-up._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Thank you, angel,” they whispered, crawling under the covers. Gabriel hummed, reaching time ruffle their hair. They caught his wrist, tugging him closer. “Get in the bed, dumbass.” He paused before his smile softened. He took off his outermost layers before getting in beside Beelzebub. They immediately clung onto him, their legs wrapping around his. He chuckled some, letting them latch onto him. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _It was dawn when they finally fell asleep. Hours had been spent with breathless kisses, quiet giggles, interlocked fingers. He’d kissed every inch of skin he could reach, and they’d let him do it. Enjoying every moment of it. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _They had really become soft, hadn’t they? He smiled softly as he ran his fingers down their back. “My little bug,” he cooed, watching as they fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to bring this to my normal length of 15 chapters. But this... just wrapped itself up. It was too nice.
> 
> If y’all got any more ideas for more IB, I’m a slut for these two.


End file.
